Heiligtum
Heiligtum is a map by SUPACRAAZZEE. It can be downloaded here. The map has a lot of waypoints, so it is suggested to play on tiny render distance, as well as for aesthetic effect. Areas Starting Area * Contains 4 zombie barricades, one of which does not have a barricade. * M1 Garand and Kar98k can be bought off the wall. * Camping is difficult, but not impossible. * Contains two doors, however, one can only be opened from the other side, so in effect, there is only one exit. This leads downstairs. Bottom Level Underground area of the mine, as well as a small office upstairs. * Contains 3 zombie entrances, only two of which are guarded. * The Mini Uzi, AR-35 and Wooden Sword can be bought off the wall. * Speed Cola machine, at the top of the stairs. * Contains two doors, one leading to the dark mine (Bergwerk 2-A) and one leading to the offices. Dark Mine (Bergwerk 2-A) Although this area does not have many utilities, it is not wholly shunned as an area, as it has the best camping in the whole map. * Only contains one zombie entrance, in the roof in the corner, near the betties. * Bouncing Betties can be bought off the wall. * Contains the 'Coal Machine' (Kohle Maschine), which supplies the player with a nearly unlimited supply of coal. A nearly useless feature. * Camping is the main purpose of this area. Although it is dark, it offers a high amount of visibility, and open space is another thing altogether. Offices and Power Room Haben Sie keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit ('Don't be afraid of the dark', in German) * Has 3 zombie barricades. * Contains the power switch, which is found in a seperate room through a tight hallway. * Trenchgun can be bought off the wall. * Juggernog and Exstatic Soda can be purchased, side-by-side near the entrance. The Pit (Die Grube) * Despite the large size of this area, it only contains 2 zombie entrances, including one unguarded entrance. * MP40 and Iron Sword can be bought off the wall. * Charge Soda can be purchased upstairs, and Support Soda can be purchased downstairs. * High visibility and MP40 availability make this an exceptional area to camp in. Easter Eggs Radio The radio is behind a zombie barricade in the offices, right across from the entrance. ---- Supply Cart The major(ish) easter egg of this map. It has three steps: Step One In the starting room, near the cave-in, there should be a powered minecart, just sitting there on the rails. You will need to push this downstairs. Step Two Open the doors to the dark mine. To your left, near a long, straight minecart rail, there is a small Perk-a-Cola-esque machine known as the Coal Machine (labelled in German as the Kohle Maschine). Press the button to recieve some coal. Step Three With your coal in hand, and your powered minecart at the bottom of the ramp, you must right-click the powered minecart to start it rolling. It will trudge up the ramp and into the wall. In a few seconds, it should pop out of the other side, pushing along a storage minecart. This 'supply cart' contains the following: * 1 MP40 * 1 Ray Gun * 1 Panzerfaust * 6 MP40 clips * 6 Ray Gun clips * 3 Panzerfaust clips * 1 Nuke powerup, which can be used at any time by throwing it out of your inventory ---- Breakable Cobblestone In The Pit, under the staircase near Support Soda, there is some breakable cobblestone. Behind this wall is a storage minecart containing lots of MP40, Ray Gun, Flame Thrower and Panzerfaust ammuntion. NOTE: One should not shoot the actual wall itself, but instead shoot about one meter in front of the wall, as so you don't break the actual minecart behind the wall, potentially destroying valuable ammo. Reviews If you have a review of the game, please write it here, or simply give it a vote out of ten, if you're not really the talkative type. Player Guides, Tips and Strategies Got a strategy that works good? Post it here! Mixmaster1190's Guide http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLD2F6F77E24C4C347&feature=mh_lolz Media First-time gameplay videos by MixMaster1190 are located here!